


A beam in darkness

by eye_of_a_cat



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Mythology/Religion, Belief, Drabble, Gen, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 04:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14992529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eye_of_a_cat/pseuds/eye_of_a_cat
Summary: Pesky things, prophecies





	A beam in darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LiveJournal in 2013.

"So why don't you follow in Delenn's footsteps, hmm?" Londo is saying, laughing. "Maybe, ah, grow some hair of your own?"

"That would be inappropriate,” Lennier says.

Londo barks with laughter as though this is a great joke - “Prophecies again, yes? Pesky things, prophecies!” - until Vir arrives with an apologetic grimace to coax him away. "We should make our own prophecies!" he roars to empty corridors.

 _Because I am not called to greatness_ , Lennier reassures himself. _Because I am not worthy. Because I am not brave._

And an awful voice inside him whispers back: _because you don't believe._


End file.
